Son héros
by celyana
Summary: One shot à propos de Molly et Ron. Ron a beau grandir, ça n'empêche pas Molly de s'inquièter pour lui.


_Disclaimer_ : Tout à JK Rowling

**Son héros**

Ron avait toujours été un enfant curieux de tout, facilement impressionnable (surtout par ses grands frères et leurs bêtises songea Molly) mais surtout c'était un petit garçon loyal et honnête envers ses amis et sa famille.

C'est pour cela, que lorsque son dernier fils lui annonça qu'Harry Potter était devenu son ami, elle se doutait déjà qu'il ne se lasserait pas de raconter les exploits de ce gamin extraordinaire bien malgré lui. Et elle ne fut pas déçue...

"Dis Maman, tu savais que Harry, et bien il a empêché le professeur Quirell qui était en fait un sale type associé à Tu-sais-qui de voler la pierre philosophale ... Il est trop fort Harry franchement! Et même qu'il a été pris dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor alors qu'il est seulement en première année! Tu te rends compte, c'est le joueur le plus jeune depuis un siècle!"  
Oui Harry était très fort mais ce que Molly retenait de cette histoire c'est surtout que son fils, son petit garçon d'à peine onze ans s'était mis en danger sur un échiquier géant, et en plus de ça il avait affronté un troll, par Merlin dire qu'elle croyait avoir tout vu avec Fred et George!

"Dis tu savais que Harry est celui qui a tué le basilic, c'est dingue un serpent gros comme ça et en plus il a sauvé Ginny et..."  
Pendant que Ron continuait à déblatérer sur les exploits de son meilleur ami, Molly elle pensait qu'elle aurait pu perdre ses deux derniers à cause de cette chambre des secrets. Pourquoi la plupart de ces enfants (même tous) avaient le don (si on peut appeler ça comme ça...) de s'attirer toutes sortes d'ennuis? Et dire qu'elle pensait que le fait que Ginny soit une fille lui faciliterait un peu les choses, elle s'était visiblement trompée.

"Dis, tu savais que Harry il a réussi à faire fuir une centaine de détraqueurs grâce au sortilège du patronus?"  
"Oui, oui Ron mon chéri, tu me l'as déjà dit..." soupira Molly en remuant la soupe, non pas qu'elle n'était pas impressionnée par les talents du jeune protégé de Dumbledore, même s'il n'était pas son fils elle était très fière de lui. Mais tout de même SON fils s'est quand même retrouvé en face de Sirius Black! SIRIUS BLACK, l'évadé d'Azkaban, le bras de droit de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom! Il aurait pu se faire tuer!

"Dis Maman, tu savais que Harry a affronté un dragon cette année, en plus c'était un magyar à pointe, le plus dangereux d'après Charlie!"  
Un dragon non mais, à croire que Dumbledore avait perdu la tête! Harry n'avait que 14ans... Et franchement lancer un enchantement à son fils pour qu'il reste sous l'eau pendant Merlin sait combien de temps, avec toutes les créatures dangereuses et le calmar géant! Peu importe que Arthur lui répète qu'il ne sera pas le seul et que c'est Dumbledore qui supervise tout ça, ça ne l'empêchera pas de s'inquiéter pour autant!

"Dis tu te rends compte que Harry a encore échappé à Tu-sais-qui dans le département des mystères, en plus on a trouvé une prophétie à son nom ... Hallucinant! Dommage qu'on ne sache pas ce qu'elle disait."  
Molly se retint à grand peine de hurler sur son inconscient de fils car elle était tellement soulagé de voir que sa rencontre avec des mangemorts n'avait eu aucune conséquences graves pour lui, Ginny, Harry, Hermione et leurs deux autres amis complètement irresponsables! Mais elle avait bien prévu de leur dire ce qu'elle pensait de leur petite escapade au ministère, mais seulement après s'être assurée (pour la quatorzième fois) que son fils allait bien.

"Dis tu savais que Harry a été nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et il a même des cours particuliers avec Dumbledore! La classe"  
Personnellement la seule chose que Molly retenait parmi les nouveaux exploits que Harry avait accompli cette année, c'était le fait qu'il avait sauvé Ron qui a failli mourir à cause d'une bouteille d'hydromel empoisonnée... Son petit Ronnie, elle qui pensait qu'après le désastre du ministère l'année dernière il ne pouvait rien lui arriver de pire. Elle venait tout juste de se rendre compte qu'elle s'était lourdement trompé, et ça l'effrayait bien plus qu'elle n'osait l'admettre.

"Harry a vaincu Voldemort Maman! Il a été formidable! Il a réussi la mission que Dumbledore lui avait confié et il a..."  
Ron n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que sa mère le serrait dans ses bras à l'étouffer. Son petit garçon qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs mois se trouvait là devant elle, vivant! Elle avait tellement eu peur pour lui toute l'année, ne pas savoir où il était, ce qu'il faisait, s'il était toujours en vie...

Ron avait toujours été un enfant curieux de tout, facilement impressionnable mais aujourd'hui quand elle le regardait féliciter Harry et sourire à Hermione elle se rendit compte que le petit garçon qu'elle avait vu grandir était devenu un homme courageux, fidèle, loyal envers ses amis et sa famille. Et le fait qu'aujourd'hui son fils, son petit Ronnie, se voyait décerner l'ordre de Merlin de première classe ne la surprenait aucunement, au contraire elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait attendu ce moment toute sa vie.

"Dis, tu te serais douté qu'un jour toi et moi on se serait retrouvé là, à regarder notre fils recevoir une médaille et se faire acclamer comme un héros?" lui demanda Arthur dont le regard brillait de fierté.  
"Oui je le savais" répondit simplement Molly, les yeux fixés sur son petit garçon, son héros.


End file.
